The present invention relates to fluid pressure actuated force generating pistons having an extended range of travel. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 480,797 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,063 in the name of R. J. Ditlinger and filed June 19, 1974 and/or U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 490,631 in the name of R. J. Ditlinger et al and filed July 22, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,042 both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention for generally similar type piston and extensible cylinder apparatus wherein the present invention is an improvement thereover.